Episode 8353 (28th March 2014)
Plot Carla and Michelle set off for the clinic. As Gary goes through Phelan's house, Owen arrives. Under questioning, Leanne admits to Stella that she’s fallen for Kal. Anna worries and Izzy rages as they wait for news of Gary. Owen has dragged him out of the house and they make their getaway. He points out to Gary that Phelan could have made dozens of copies of the CCTV footage. Beth gets more and more depressed at the Gazette's online comments. After calling in at a builder merchant to give themselves an alibi, Owen and Gary arrive home. Izzy tells him she's tired of his behaviour and wishes she'd never met him. Stella tells Leanne she’s thinking of starting afresh and intends to leave Weatherfield and go to New York to see an old schoolfriend called Deana. At the clinic, Carla hesitates and decides not to go through with the termination. David and Kylie enjoy their night out, playing the part of a Frenchman and a Russian woman but it all falls apart when they realise they have come out without any money. Craig can’t stand to see his mum hurt by the online comments about her looks and decides to writes a few comments of his own praising Beth for both her looks and her bravery. She is touched. David and Kylie return home for money and find Gail cowering with a cricket bat for protection. Owen isn't sure he can keep Gary in order any more while Anna is feeling the pressure more and more. Carla worries what she is going to tell Peter. Cast Regular cast *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Jake Windass - Harley & Layton Phoenix (Uncredited) Guest cast *Clinic Nurse - Helen Longworth Places *Coronation Street exterior *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Rosamund Street *Roy's Rolls *Valerie Phelan's house - Interior and exterior *Abortion clinic *Unknown bar Notes *A waiter at the bar is uncredited although he has a line of dialogue. *Rob Hunt was credited as a Stunt Double on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Owen goes after Gary, hoping to stop him, and decides it's time he laid down the law; Michelle tries to persuade Carla not to go through with the termination; Stella reveals to Leanne she is thinking of leaving; and David arrives home to find Gail cowering on the sofa. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,950,000 viewers (10th place). Notable dialogue Kirk Sutherland (having read some of the online comments about Beth Tinker): "It's news to me that badgers' bums are rough. I'd always thought they would be quite smooth." Category:2014 episodes